I know it's wrong to say 'I love you'
by miharu-rin
Summary: full summary inside! chapter5 and 6 up!sxs pls r and r and feel kinda long chapters! I don't want to love you if you're just going to be hurt because of me. I don't want you to like me. If that's how it is it would be better if you just hated me.IMPORTANT
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! miharu-rin here! one more story that is bugging me! full summary of 'i know it's wrong to say i love you':

Sakura has this long time crush on Syaoran. But sooner than she knows that one of her bestfriends has a crush on him too. Her bestfriend keeps on keeping everybody away from Syaoran. Will Sakura confess her love for Syaoran or not for the sake of her bestfriend? But little did she knew that Syaoran loves her too.

* * *

**I know it's wrong to say I love you**

chapter 1

* * *

Six year old Syaoran was playing soccer with his best pal Eriol. "hey Syaoran better ask some one to play with us" Eriol said 

"sure!" Syaoran said and ran off. He first saw the young Asuka "hey Asuka do you want to play soccer with us?" he asked

"no thanks maybe Sakura would want to play, she's into those things" Asuka said

"well you said so" Syaoran said and went off.

He soon found Sakura "hey Sakura wanna play soccer with us?" he asked

"really? I mean you're asking me to play?"

"I think so... well? do you want to play?"

"okay!"

They ran for a race. First one to get to Eriol wins. But as for Sakura who has a crush on Syaoran since they were four, she keeps on looking at him and didn't noticed she was going to trip and so she did.

"eeekkk!" she screamed

"hey are you okay?" he asked while kneeling down

"yeah just a cut"

"don't worry I'm here" he hugged her and she hugged back

>>>>5 years later

Four friends were knocking at Syaoran Li's door. He opened the door with a smile a gorgeous smile. Asuka quickly hugged him. "eh... hey Asuka!" he pause "hi Eriol, Tomoyo and err..."

"Sakura" Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison

"oh yeah hey Sa--" but before he could finish Sakura turned away and started to walk away with a weak smile plasted on her face.

"hey Saku wait!" Eriol said and ran beside her. He put his arm around her shoulder and her head leaned on his shoulder. "you know that was rude what you did awhile ago" he said

"yes I know Mr. Sherlock" she said in a very disapointing child kind a way

"good little girl!" he said

/Tomoyo, Syaoran, Asuka/

"hey Tomoyo is Eriol and Sakura like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Syaoran asked

"no they're always like that! haha jealous?" Tomoyo teased

"n-n-no!" _'yes! yes I am!'_ he thought

"yeah Syaoran shouldn't be jealous 'cuz he has me!" Asuka said _'shut it Asuka!'_ he thought once more

/Sakura, Eriol/

"there she goes again Mr. Sherlock" Sakura said pouting

"don't mind her little girl" Eriol said while tapping her shoulder for confort

Sakura nodded on his shoulder.

They found a place in the park and placed the picnic mat on the bright green grass. Tomoyo placed many foods on the mat ready to eat. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol sat there like they were all alone.

"it's like they're in a wonderland" Eriol said

Sakura only looked at her plate and not looking at anywhere else.

"oh! I'm sorry Sakura" Eriol said

"huh? oh why?" Sakura asked like she didn't heard anything at all.

"nothing"

As soon as Sakura finished eating she stood up and said "I'll just go and have peace and quiet" and started to walk away. Now Eriol and Tomoyo know where she would go.

Sakura arrived at the Penguin Park. She sat at the very last swing. And sang one of the songs she knew.

"There I was  
Waiting for a chance  
Hoping that you'll understand  
The things I wanna say

As my love went stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
But you closed your door  
Why don't you try  
To open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time

Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Cause I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Cause I know she's here to stay  
But I know to whom you should belong

I believed what you said to me  
We should set each other free  
That's how you want it to be

But my love went stronger than before  
I wanna see you more and more  
But you closed your door  
Why don't you try to open up your heart  
I won't take so much of your time

Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Cause I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Cause I know she's here to stay  
But my love is strong  
I don't know if this is wrong  
But I know to whom you should be-"

Some one sat beside her and started to swing the swing (A/N: do you get it?) and sing the song

"Maybe, it's wrong to say please love me too  
'Cause I know you'll never do  
Somebody else is waiting there inside for you  
Maybe it's wrong to love you more each day  
'Cause I know she's here to stay  
But my love is strong  
I don't know if this is wrong  
But I know to whom you should belong" she sang with an angelic voice

"oh hey Tomoyo! what brings you here?" Sakura said

"something's bothering me" Tomoyo aswered

"what?"

"you"

"me?"

"yes, you"

"why?"

"aren't you bothered by Syaoran I mean your crush ever since we were four, forgeting your name?"

" well not anymore, I don't really care much anymore!" she said and stood up from the swing "let's go before Eriol would get worried and bring a search party"

_'she's lying I can tell'_ Tomoyo thought

"okay" they giggled though their way to the others.

>>>> one week later

They're all at Syaoran's house in his living room. As always Asuka hugging and flirting with Syaoran. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo annoyed and Sakura jealous. "stop it Asuka" Syaoran command

"okay" Asuka said playfully

"so... uh... yeah I'm leaving in three days" Syaoran annouced

"oh no! I'm going to miss you!" Asuka screamed

"yeah all of us will" Tomoyo said

"yup! what the woman said!" Eriol said

"thanks" Syaoran said and looked at Sakura who was twiddling her thumbs. _'I wish she would say something anything! or even just look at me'_ he thought. Those thoughts bothered him until he saw a tear escaped from her eye.

Sakura stood up when she felt something wet on her cheeks. "eh... I have to make dinner tonight so ehe... I have to go!" Sakura said and quickly ran out.

"hey is it too early to make dinner?" Tomoyo asked

"yes too early this issuspicious" Eriol said and knew what to do. "hey I'll just call you later Syao!" he said and ran to his destination the Penguin Park.

>>>> few minutes later

"yo! Saku!"

Sakura looked up her vision still blurry though she still knew who it was very well. "Eriol!" she screamed and ran up to him then hugged him.

"hey it's okay he told us that he's going to hurry and finish his trainning" he told Sakura happily. She cried even harder. "hey hey stop the waterfalls it's gonna stain my shirt!"

She let go and said "if you dont want me crying to you then you should have stayed with the Tomoyo" now she was quite angry and alittle happy

Eriol blushed abit "eh, hey! any ways don't you like a helping hand?"

"oh come' on! I know you like Tomoyo and you can't hide it from me! baka!"

"fine, fine! just don't tell her okay?"

"sure"

"gosh Saku you're really moody"

"yeah I know!"

>>> three days later

"I promise to come back as fast as I can!" Syaoran said

"Syaoran!" Asuka screamed. She hugged him and kissed him. ON THE LIPS. INFRONT OF SAKURA.

Eriol and Tomoyo saw Sakura looking at her shoes and playing with the strap of her bag then they looked back at Syaoran and Asuka. Both of them made an annoyed sigh and coughed.

Asuka pulled off and let go of Syaoran.

"remember to come back" Tomoyo said

"of course"

"dude remember buzz(IM) us" Eriol said

"yeah! yeah!" he turmed nervous and went to Sakura "eh... uh..."

"dude don't you know her name it's-" Eriol got cut by Sakura

"no need Eriol, if he doesn't know my name that means he hates me, doesn't have any interest in me and even doesn't want to be my friend" she said and ran away in tears

Asuka didn't care because she was crying herself just to get Syaoran's attention.

"but I know Sakura's name I just said it myself" Syaoran mumbled

"Saku!" Eriol shouted and ran to Sakura. He grabbed a cab. "Penguin park please" The cab drove fast today because ther's no traffic.

>>>> few minutes later

"Sakura!" he screamed he can't find Sakura in the park. He looked everywhere even inside the penguin slide. He ran to her house. He rang the doorbell.

"yes?" Touya answered the door

"is Sakura there?" Eriol said

"uh yeah she's in her room"

"thanks" he ran but stopped by Touya

"hey kid tell me why is Sakura crying?"

"eh? well cause of Syao! oops!" then he ran to Sakura's room. He knocked "Saku it's me!"

"Eriol?" She opened the door slightly and peaked out.

"yes it's me"

"Eriol! I hate him! I hate him alot!" she screamed and hugged Eriol

>>>> six years later

The four friends live in the town house Eriol owned which is near their college. It was summer Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo were at the kitchen playing monopoly. And Asuka as always chatting with Syaoran.

"hey guys Syaoran said hi!" Asuka said

"yeah! yeah!two years and ten hours of chatting with him and only now he says hi! baka!" Eriol said

"hey Syaoran said he's coming back in two days and he's going tostay here" Asuka added

"iie! the horror!" Sakura screamed

* * *

A/N: well watcha think? oh I wish this will be good! oh man! 

Disclaimer: I dont own ccs clamp does

Review!

Review!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's wrong to say 'i love you'**

chapter 2

* * *

>>>> 2 days later (airport) 

Syaoran arrived at their meeting place.

"hey! Stanger!" he heard some one screamed and looked where it came from

"yo!" Syaoran said and ran to them

"Syaoran!" Asuka screamed and hugged Syaoran

"nice to meet you again Asuka"

"good! you still know me!"

"hey! Eriol, Tomoyo and Saku-" Syaoran was cut by Sakura who turned and walked away.

Sakura looked back and smiled then said "let's go before it's too late!" and started to run.

"Saku!" Eriol shouted and hurried and went beside Sakura. He put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and said "little girl is being rude again?"

"yes and I'm used to it Mr. Sherlock" she paused "and knowing he knew my name that's good enough for me!"

"right" he rolled his eyes "hey wait a minute! I thought you hate him!"

/Tomoyo, Syaoran, Asuka/

"hey Tomoyo! are the two like a couple?" Syaoran asked

"well no still the same like I told you years ago!" she paused and giggled "are you like jealous?"

'yes! I am!' he thought but he said "what? no! I was never jealous!"

/Sakura, Eriol/

"you know Sakura we look like a couple!" Eriol said

"oh really? lean down abit" she said and so he did. Sakura wrapped her arm around his shoulders "now we look like best pals!"

"good idea little girl!"

"yes I know Mr. Sherlock!"

They arrive at Eriol's car. Eriol and Tomoyo are infront and Syaoran and the other at the back. And it was a really annoying ride.

>>>>one hour later

"where are we going anyway?" Syaoran asked

"the beach" Sakura answered in a sleepy voice

"why?"

"duh summer break"

"well Saku call your bag summer break? you brought all of your texts here!" Tomoyo said

"well I said I want to stay home"

>>>> thirty minutes later

"we're here!" Eriol shouted

"what!" Sakura shouted and rubbed her sleepy eyes

"we're here" Tomoyo said

"oh, okay"

'she's so cute!' Syaoran thought

>>>> minutes later

They were all having fun in the sun except for Sakura, she was under the trees shade and studying on a hammock. Tomoyo saw her and ran towards her.

"hey Saku! aren't you going to have fun with us?" Tomoyo asked

"no thanks, I'm studying"

"but it's summer break!"

"so?"

"no time for studies!"

"well I've heard that the second year of our college is hard!"

"well... fine but do you mind me hanging here?"

"no not at all! If you want you can read my texts"

"oh okay" Tomoyo opened Sakura's shoulder bag. It was packed with text books, dictionaries and her laptop. Tomoyo got a book she flipped some of the pages and it's side is filled with post-it notes. 'it must be a nightmare to be Sakura. She drugged herself into studying. Hm... maybe this is a way of preventing Syaoran get into her mind' Tomoyo though while looking at Sakura who was highlighting and writting on a post-it the same time. Tomoyo sat on the cooler and began to read.

>>>> few minutes later

'I can't do this! How can Sakura survive in this nightmare!' Tomoyo thought.

"hey Tomoyo is there any grape soda in the cooler?" Syaoran asked

"huh? I thought you hate grapes?" Tomoyo asked

"uh, well Asuka asked me to get some"

A cough can be heard from Sakura but Tomoyo just giggled.

Tomoyo put the text book from where she got it and got a grape soda from the cooler. Syaoran opened the can until Asuka jumped at Syaoran's back. The soda spilled all over Sakura and her precious book.

"oh man! my text book! oh no! the pen's ink is still wet! argh! If you need me I'll be in my room studying!" Sakura said and ran away with her shoulder bag.

Sakura went in the hotel halls and finding her room " stupid Asuka! no they're both stupid! yes the both of them!" she said to herself

>>>> hours later

It was late Sakura finished her dinner in her hotel room and just had her shower.

"hmmm... I'll just go out and have fresh air. Well all of them might be asleep by now" she said and put on her jacket and sandals. She sat by the shore feeling the sand and small waves on her toes.

"hey still up?" a husky yet familiar voice said

She turned and saw Syaoran with no Asuka "yeah how about you?" she said

"can't sleep"

"oh really?" she stood up and put on her sandals.

"yeah" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

She coughed a few times

"oh! I'm sorry" and he put his arm back to his side

"no! no! It's okay! I'm used to it! Eriol does it all the time" she paused "well when my inner self hits me"

Syaoran put his arm around her shoulders once again. They walked to the hammock and sat on it. The wind swing the hammock gently.

"about Eriol" Syaoran started

"huh?"

"are you and Eriol like a couple?"

"heck no! that would be silly! Eriol loves Tomoyo! oops!" she covered her mouth

He chuckled 'at least I have chance with her' he thought "is your book okay?"

"hmph, well it's fine though I have to read few pages back because the only one harmed are the post-its so it's okay"

"how's the love life?"

"I'm not telling if you don't tell me your's"

"fine"

"you first"

"okay so let's put it this way" he paused for a while tapping his chin " there are two princesses the first princess was always keeping the prince from-"

"wait who's the prince?"

"I am"

"how arrogant"

"anyways, on with the story. from other girls-"

"I'm guessing that one is Asuka"

"urusai! so the second princess, how close I can get to her I just can't tell her my feelings for her and the first princess makes her mad. So that means the second princess hates me"

"how poor"

"but talking to her and spending time with her makes me really happy!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran's face. It has a huge smile on his face. She blushed abit then Syaoran looked at her. Both were tomato red and looked away.

'oh my gosh! I wish I'm not the second princess or trouble will come!' Sakura thought

' I wish she knew she was the second princess' Syaoran thought then said "how about you?"

"huh? well" she paused "hm... let's say I'm a servant who has a huge crush on this prince of Amber but the princess of Aquamarine keeps bullying me and never let me touch the prince"

"sad"

"I know"

There was a comfortable silence between them. 'I can do this! I can tell her she's the second princess' he thought

He took a deep breath and gained courage.

"Sakura I hope you're not mad at me but I love you" he said and looked at Sakura who is sleeping with Syaoran's arm still around her shoulders.

>>>> next morning

Sakura opened her eyes. First thing she saw was Syaoran's sleeping face 'oh my gosh what am I doing in Syaoran's bed and what did we do last night?' she thought

Strong arms tugged her waist nearer to Syaoran's.

"Sya-Sya-Syaoran?"Sakura whispered

"hm?"

"I-I cant' move"

His eyes popped open. He let go of Sakura. "sorry! sorry!"

"it's fine!" she ran outwith her jacket.

* * *

A/N: haha! Miharu-rin here! so... friendships starts to grow! dont worry! the next chapter won't be long it will be updated as soon as possible!

disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does

**review! **

**review!**

**review!**

**special thanks to you!**

**2 OVERLY obsessed (thanks), takarifan0708 (ruka and momiji are still mine!), radhika best (really?), Aminefreakkagome (this is my fast update fic), Yummy Candy Bear (I love bears! I'll try not make Sakura cry too much well she didn't cry in this fic right?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's wrong to say 'I love you'**

chapter 3

* * *

>>>> one hour later 

Sakura was yet again sitting on the hammock and studying 'oh man! what happened last night? can't study right!' she screamed in her head.The next thing she knew Syaoran was sitting beside her and his arms on her shoulders once again.

"uh, Syaoran?" Sakura started

"yes?"

"what happened last night?"

"eh... well" he paused "you fell asleep here, then I didn't know where you kept your room key. I can't leave you here alone. So I carried you to my room"

"but why didn't you just wake me up?"

"eh... because I thought if I wake you up you'll just go to your room and study again"

"oh well okay thanks?"

'phew! well the truth is that I just want to get closer to you!' he thought

Syaoran stood up and asked "wanna swim?"

"no" was all Sakura can answer

"aw! come'on!" he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the shore

"no way!" she pulled back until they fell on the soft sand. Syaoran on top of Sakura.

"why don't you roll around and giggle to make this fic cornier!" some one said

Sakura and Syaoran looked up and saw Eriol grinning and Tomoyo video taping. Syaoran tried to stand up until...

"Syaoran!" Asuka screamed and jumped at Syaoran. That made Syaoran lose balance and drop again. Until he notice Sakura's and his lips were touching. Syaoran quickly backed away and realized Tomoyo was giggling and video tapping us. Sakura stood up and smack him on the face and said "JERK!" she ran away.

Sakura ran as fast as she can until she reached the hallway of the hotel. She leaned on the wall. Tears running down her eyes 'this shouldn't happen! Asuka will be so mad at me! ARGH! I hate myself! why did I even liked Syaoran from the start because even though we became super best friends he'll never love me back as much as he loves Asuka! Wait!-

>>>>flashback

Three year old Sakura was minding her own thing. She was hugging her favorite stuffed animal and swinging on one of the swings. Until a boy with messy brown hair came up to her and grabbed her plushie's arm. That made Sakura stand up the boy got the stuffed toy and threw it away. Sakura was about to run for it until the boy grabbed her and hugged her and even kissed her ON THE LIPS! He pulled away and hugged Sakura more. He ran away to his mother and leaving Sakura there clueless.

>>>> end of flashback

-yeah that kid is a stupid jerk too' She thought. Tears still came out of her eyes. She walked to her room notice the book she was studying was left outside on the hammock. "SHOOT! why does these things happens to me!" she screamed. "I won't go back there it's dangerous! I'll just get it later and I'll just read my notes!" she said in a very happy tone. And so she did.

>>>> An hour later

Sakura was really into reading her notes. She laughed at some noteswith drawings. Until a knock came from her door. 'Maybe room service oh man I'm starved' she thought. She skipped her way to the door and opened it "hello-----------------hell!" she said seeing Syaoran well even though the thing in the past didn't happen she would really say that cause she's starving to death. "what do you want?" she said in a rude voice

"inner self huh?" he said

"and so?"

"well I want to give you this" he handed her her book and pens. She snatched it from his hand and she smash the door close.

>>>>few minutes later

A knock can be heard from the door again she was so annoyed she opened the door and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"room service" the bell boy said

"oh sorry"

"where will I put your food?"

"oh! just there on the coffee table thanks!"

So the bell boy put her lunch on the table and left.

>>>>later that night

A knock on the door again. Sakura opened it. "hey Saku done packing we'll be leaving in a few" Eriol said

"yeah!" she paused "just wait I'll go with you and check on the others" Sakura grabbed her bags and ran up to Eriol.

Eriol looked up and down "Saku we're going home why are you wearing that?" he asked

"eh?" she looked at what she's wearing. She was in a white almost see through sunday dress, her pink jacket and white driving shoes (A/N: do you know those?) "well my clothes got dirty when Ifell at the wet sand so I changed and the only spare was this"

"well be sure to take that off when we get to the house"

"yes sir!" she said like a soldier

Sakura followed Eriol to the other's rooms and they went to a stop at Tomoyo's hotel room. Eriol knocked and shouted "yo! Tomo! ready?"

"yes!" Tomoyo screamed that can be heard by the whole hallway. Tomoyo opened the door and locked it. "Saku?"

"ha-ha-hai?"

"you look so-"

"ridiculous" Eriol continued Tomoyo's sentence

"what? don't you have sense of style?" Tomoyo asked

"she looks like a slut!"

"no she looks just like a 4 year old yet super kawaiigirl!"

'atleast they're good couple' Sakura thought and giggled

"what are you laughing at?" Tomoyo and Eriol said in unison

"uh... nothing" Sakura said

>>>>minutes later

They were with Asuka already.

>>>> flashback

Tomoyo and Eriol were still fighting about Sakura's clothing so it's Sakura's mission to knock on Asuka's room. She got scared thinking what would Asuka say if she knew it was Sakura who was knocking the door. Sakura was about to knock on the door until Asuka opened it.

"hi Sakura! cute outfit though it'll look cuter if I was wearing it" Asuka said

"told'ya she was cute!" Tomoyo said

"well you could have it when we go home I'll even wash it for you" Sakura said.

"well that fine with Asuka she's already a slut!" Eriol said

"Eriol!" Sakura said nudging Eriol in his ribs

"ouch! but it's true!"

"don't worry I accept that compliment!" Asuka said

>>>>present time

Asuka was the one knocking on Syaoran's door. Syaoran opened his door and ready to go. "hey Asuka" he said. He looked at his other friends two were fighting looks like a street fight will soon going to happen and one was shushing them and that was Sakura the apple of his eyes (A/N:kyaahh!) "you look nice tonight Saku" he said

Sakura faced him with a slight blush on her face and quickly dragged her two friends who were fighting to the car.

(kaijuu-)().() beside Eriol's car ().()(-iinchou)

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES!" Sakura shouted

"ah! Sakura okay we will" Eriol said fanning Sakura with his and Tomoyo's hands

"oh yeah Eriol I wanna sit in front may Tomoyo and I exchange?"

"ah! okay but do remember our promise?"

"the one about the like er--- love stuff?"

"yes!"

"oh I'll never tell her it's a promise secret!"

"good"

>>>>one and a half hour later

"hey Saku! wake up!" Eriol said

"uh... huh!" Sakura was suprised they were at the house already

"oh yeah remember to take that thing off"

"it's not a thing Eriol!" Tomoyo but in

"yeah yeah I'll really take it off anyways I'm giving it to Asuka"

"no! it looks good on you!" Tomoyo said

"it doesn't!" Eriol said

"ARGHH!" Sakura said closing the car door. She got her bag from the back of the car (A/N:what do you call that part? -.-')

Sakura ran inside the her room and started to change her clothes and study.

(Rachel-)().()dinning room().()(-Kamille)

"hey dinner is ready!" Tomoyo shouted

All of them were sitted by the table.

"hey, isn't Sakura gonna eat?" Syaoran asked

"oh yeah! here give this to Saku!" Tomoyo said giving Syaoran a tray of food

"why?"

"she's too busy studying anyways don't try and bother her much"

"fine" he said and walked to Sakura's room with the tray. It was easy to find the room cause the doors has the names of people who sleeps in it. He knocked on Sakura's door and opened it. "hey Sakura where will I put this?" he asked refering to her dinner.

"uh... just there by the lamp" she aswered not looking at Syaoran

"oh! okay" he said and left

Syaoran went down with a gloomy face. He sat on his chair.

"hey Syao what's with the gloom face for?" Eriol asked

"Eriol is Sakura mad at me?" Syaoran asked

"why?"

"cuase she didn't really noticed me and the way she answered back she was like a zombie"

"oh! well she's really like that the only thing she needs is thick glasses!"

"oh yeah! aha!" Asuka laughed at that thought.

* * *

aha! I made the ().() for my friends my cute friends! Kyaahh! I myself got so 'kilig' in some part! kyahh! 

disclaimer: I dont own ccs clamp does!

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**thanks:**

**2 OVERLY obsessed (kawaiiest or most kawaii?), Takarifan0708 (in your bio! ruka is os cute!), bdzqtfan2004 (i know sxs forever!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's wrong to say 'I love you'**

chapter 4

* * *

>>>>one week 

Sakura, Tomoyo, Asuka and Syaoran were at the living room. All of them were bored well except for Asuka maybe she was trying to flirt with Syaoran who was also bored.

"hey Sakura why aren't you studying?" Tomoyo asked just to start a conversation.

"eh? well I finished doing my notes and re-reading them so I don't really have anything to do. It's so hot in my room too this summer must be the hottest summer ever!" Sakura said

"yeah you're right! wait Eriol went to the bookstore why didn't you come with him?"

"eh? well he said it's okay that I would just stay here and I gave him the lists of the books you and I need which are different"

"nani?"

"your's and the other's are for school and I have those already so I just made Eriol buy something else for extra study!" Sakura said in a very happy tone

"so bored!"

"yeah! nothing to do! the internet isn't working cause Asuka didn't payed for it yet!"

"hey! Fine let's just play spin the bottle!" Asuka said

"right..." the others said and rolled their eyes

"so where's the bottle?" Sakura asked intelligentlly

"let's just use this!" Asuka said while putting the remote control in the middle of the table "the one who's pointed by the upper part will do the dare or tell the truth and the one who's pointed with the end is the one who's going to ask truth or dare!"

"smart" Sakura said in a mocking tone

>>>> thirty minutes of playing spin the bottle er... remote

The top pointed at Tomoyo and the bottom pointed at Asuka.

"truth or dare?" Asuka asked

"truth" Tomoyo said bravely

"okay... Does anyone else has a crush on Syaoran except for me?" she asked

'sorry Sakura' Tomoyo thought "yes, one"

"oh really?" Asuka paused "maybe that person is like a nerd or a less popular person trying to get near Syaoran hm... and very ugly that she can't let Syaoran even let him see her face!"

"that hurts alot Asuka! Because you know why? I'm the one Tomoyo was saying! happy? yes I am a nerd and less popular than you! But look how near am I to Syaoran he's practically beside me!" Sakura screamed with tears and ran to her room.

"ha! well a traitor..." Asuka mumbled

Tomoyo gave Asuka a glare and looked at the door with a shocked Eriol. Eriol ran to Sakura's room and knocked on the door. He sat at the edge of her bed.

"hey that's really a bad move huh?" Eriol trying to comfort her like rubbing her back.

"heard it?"

"yeah all of it"

"he hates me! Eriol why can't I just find a new love?"

"well maybe Syaoran is a very unique person for you and just right to fit your little heart"

"oh really? So that means I'm even meaner than Asuka?"

"no I was just being sarcastic"

"oh"

"well I'll just leave your books on the study table and are you going to eat with us?"

"depends"

"alrighty then!" Eriol left Sakura all alone in her room

>>>> thirty minutes later

Syaoran went in Sakura's room and found Sakura under her sheets. Syaoran walked towards her and sat at the edge of her bed. He took the sheet off her head and saw her sleeping. He traced her face with his fingers and whispered "Sakura, I wish you're just preteding to sleep right now cause I wanted to tell you that I like or even love you too. I want you to hear this-" he said looking at the wall.

"I heard that" Sakura said

"huh?" Syaoran was suprised Sakura was awake!

"well it's okay, I know that you just wanted me to feel better then trust you and the last thing I'll know is that you'll break my heart into tiny pieces"

"no! I'm telling the truth!"

"no you're not! Tell me you're not saying that! I don't want my best friend to have a broken heart! No please!"

"nani? so you want your heart to be the one hurt?"

"huh? well I know it's going to hurt be I can still find my true love somewhere"

"right"

"hey guys! dinner's ready!" Eriol screamed

"coming!" Sakura and Syaoran said in unison

"so eating with us huh?" Syaoran said

"is that a problem?"

"no cuase I would be delighted!"

Sakura shook her head and walked her way to the kitchen followed by Syaoran.

"Sakura!" Eriol said "you came after all!"

"yes and I had some problems remembering this place!" Sakura said sarcastically and sat on her chair

The dinner was quiet until Sakura spoke up "hey is the dinner always this quiet?"

"well no until you came along" Asuka said glaring at Sakura

"no! no! Sakura she's just making drama! Ehe! well cause we're not used to eat with you that's all" Eriol explained

"yeah so the next dinner don't mind joining us!" Asuka said

"well if that will make you happy then I'll not" Sakura said

"hey! I'm happy when Sakura's here with us! We just think that you're like a guest so sorry about that Sakura" Tomoyo said

"well okay" Sakura said trying not to speak up any more and just eat her meal quietly.

>>>> next day

Sakura was watching the television alone, laying down on the couch. The door opened revealing Syaoran.

"hey drunk guy!" Sakura said

Well Syaoran was really drunk. He walked to Sakura and put his hand under her head and put it up so he could sit. Sakura sat up straight but Syaoran's hand pulled her head to his shoulder. Sakura stood up and started to walk to her room but Syaoran stopped her by his hand he grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her. She looked at Syaoran who was standing up and carried her to his room or the guest's room.

"hey! put me down!" Sakura screamed

"no" Syaoran simply said

"eh?"

"n-o no"

He tossed Sakura on his bed.

"ouch!"

He crawled to her and started kissing her. She was crying for help. She can't do anything else so she kissed back.

"Syao---gasp!"

Tomoyo was at the door. Then Asuka came with a gasp also.

* * *

hm... gonna leave you there! aha! think! think! aha! well something good will happen in the next chapter anyways! aha! 

disclaimer: I don't own ccs clamp does!

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!  
REVIEW!**

**2 OVERLY obsessed (kawaiiest is wrong grammar dude! most kawaii is the right one! if you have straight A's well you should have good grammar missy!) backfire16891 (aha! may tama ka! it is! gasp! and no reviews no updates and thanks for saying what is the back of the car!), pinkwysteriahoshiprincess (pinay! proud to be a filipino!), mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11 (what's with the -ish! no offence it gives me the creeps!)**


	5. chapter 5

**I know it's wrong to say I love you**

chapter 5

* * *

play back: 

He crawled to her and started kissing her. She was crying for help. She can't do anything else so she kissed back.

"Syao---gasp!"

Tomoyo was at the door. Then Asuka came with a gasp also.

Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the bed face-to-face. Sakura started to punch Syaoran's chest. Tears building in her eyes actually she was already crying.

"you! look what you've done!" she screamed

"you made one of my best friends hate me!" she stopped punching him. She cried on his chest.

few minutes

Sakura seems to be very quiet. 'maybe she's asleep' Syaoran thought. He looked at her and she was sleeping. Syaoran left her laid on the bed. He left her and went down stairs. He was at the last step.

"yo Syaoran!"

"Rei?"

"he's the one who made me cry!"Asuka but in

"oh really"

Syaoran's P.O.V.

"oh really" Rei said

then he started to kiss Asuka wait kissing now that's new.

Sakura's P.o.V.

urh... What happen? I fell asleep? And I'm in Syaoran's bedroom? I got up and walked to the stairs. I saw Syaoran staring at something. I looked at it---- is that? wait a minute? Asuka and Rei? making out? playback--- making out? that's new...

end of p.o.v.

next day

().() book store ().()

Sakura just payed for the books she bought. She noticed it was raining. HARD. She looked at her phone saw heard it beep. The lighgt of the was off... that means one thing low-bat! 'I'm such an idiot!'. She ran though the rain and finally got in the house. She looked around and saw everybody staring at her well except for Tomoyo she was glaring! She looked at the floor and found out she soaked the carpet with water.

"yeah I know, I'll clean it" Sakura said

Sakura walked to her room. She changed into herhouse clothes and ran out because she her a shriek. She saw Tomoyo moping the floor. "Tomoyo I should be the one moping that right? And what was that loud scream?" Sakura asked

"oh it was Chiharu, she and the gang invited us for a picnic on monday"

"oh really..."

next day

"SA-KU-RA!" Tomoyo screamed "breakfast is ready!"

"argh!" Tomoyo climbed the stairs. She opened the door and saw Sakura all wrapped up. "Sakura?"

"To-to-to-moyo please close the windows"

"your windows are closed"

"please off the aircon"

"your aircon is off dude"

"ten blankets would be nice /sniffles/"

"m.." Tomoyo walked to Sakura and put her hand on Sakura's forehead. "shit!"

"uh?"

"man you're hot! I'll just get a basin of water and a face towel"

"and the ten towels please"

3 hours later

/knock knock/

Sakura woke up, and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She saw Syaoran sat beside her on the bed, he placed a bowl on the table next to the basin. He took the towel on my forehead and soaked it in the basin, he squeezed the extra water then put it back on my forehead.

"what are you doing here?" Sakura asked

"I'm here to feed you"

"I can eat by my self ya know"

"oh okay"

Syaoran put his hand on her forehead. "you're still hot" he said.

"hm..."

"can I kiss you" Syaoran said out of the blue

"what! no!"

"why?"

"because... uh... you might get sick like me"

"I don't care"

He kissed Sakura with out her replying on what he said.

monday

().() park ().()

"hey where's Sakura and Syaoran?" Chiharu asked

"no idea..." Tomoyo replied

().() swings ().()

"hey that's my rice ball!" Sakura said

Syaoran gulped down his water "so?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "whatev"

"I'll always love you, deep inside this heart of mine I do love you And I'll always need you And if you ever change your mind I'll still, I will, love you."

"what the! hey I know that!"

"I want you to sing it for me"

"no way"

"or I'll kiss you again"

"Standin' by my window, listenin' for your call  
Seems I really miss you after all  
Time won't let me keep these sad thoughts to myself  
I'd just like to let you know,  
I wish I'd never let you go and,

I'll always love you, deep inside this heart of mine  
I do love you  
And I'll always need you  
And if you ever change your mind  
I'll still, I will, love you.

Wish you'd never left me but love's a mystery  
You can break a heart so easily  
The days and the nights reveal how much I feel for you  
Time has come for me to see how much your love has meant to me.

I'll always love you, deep inside this heart of mine  
And if you ever change your mind  
I'll still, I will, love you

Time, like a river keeps on rollin' right on by  
Nothin' left for me to do  
So I'll watch the river rise

And I'll always love you, and deep inside this heart of mine  
I do love you  
And I'll always need you and if you ever change your mind  
I'll still, I will, I'll still, I will, love you..."

"heh"

"there"

"you know Sakura"

"..." Sakura just looked at him

"never forget that I'm here until tomorrow"

Sakura's eyes widen.

A/n: haha! sowee! eek! hm... anyways... Just finished with the exams last, last week so uh... hehe... this sucks...

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW

thanks to:

mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11: well may you please stop the ish-ing now?

2 OVERLY obsessed: dont call ya self an idiot!

Animefreakkagome: soree for the typographical error (wait i think this is wrong spelling)


	6. Chapter 6

**BEWARE: **please check the previous chapter... cuz before it was just a note but it's not anymore so please check before reading this important chapter

**BEWARE**

**BEWARE**

**BEWARE**

**BEWARE**

**BEWARE**

**BEWARE**

**

* * *

**

**I know it's wrong to say 'i love you'**

chapter: 6

* * *

playback: 

"you know Sakura"

"..." Sakura just looked at him

"never forget that I'm here until tomorrow"

Sakura's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry i didn't tell you earlier"

"..."

"but first I want to know that when I come back will you make me the happiest man on earth?"

"..."

he kneld down and showed her a tiny red box and opened it. "Sakura Kinomoto will you be my fiancee?"

"yes!" she hopped on him and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

thus, she'll never know the tragic things that will happen in the future... 

the end...

for now...

(A/N: smirks so wierdly...)

* * *

A/N: soree... i have updated super late and end like this... well... suprise! i'm going to make a sequel! see... something good... but! keep quiet cuz the only people who'll know is you! my reader! hehe! so please put me in your author alerts to get to know when i'll put up this fantastic story... BEWARE I WONT PUT THAT IT'S A SEQUEL OF THIS STORY! but I know i have to inform you so i'll give you the summary and the title! omg i'm like spoiling you! my very own beautiful or gwapito readers... 

**_Always the brides's maid but will be the bride?_**

_Sakura was always the bride's maid. She has a perfect boyfriend which is Syaoran. But an accident happened to Syaoran and forgets practically everything about Sakura and some other stuff. Syaoran gets inlove with Meiling (Meiling is still a Li but not Syaoran's relative) he gets to marry her instead. Will Sakura's life be like 'always the brides maid, never the bride'? or will she just suicide for she can't take every suffering and every lie she told Syaoran about?_

so... what do you think? huh?

thanks to who reviewed

thank you all for supporting me... in every circumstances you were like beside me! HU-----WHAT? you were? that's just plain creepy!

REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW


End file.
